


Approval

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Gay, Reader-Insert, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh





	

Today, I was meeting Henry for the first time and I didn’t know how to feel about it. JJ and me walked up to their apartment door. 

“Are you sure you’re ready? You can still back out,” JJ asked me as we stopped at the door.

“Come on, JJ. If we don’t do this now they we will never do it,” I said as JJ signed as searched for her keys and finally opened the door. The next thing I heard was a yell of ‘mommy’ and I saw a little child hugging JJ calf’s. 

It took a second but JJ was able to get him off and lifted him up so she was carrying him. I was in the doorway with JJ purse in my hand as she dropped. I watched how natural and amazing JJ seemed as a mom.

“Mommy, who’s that?” Henry asked as he pointed and leaned in closer to JJ.

“This is,” JJ started to say as motioned for me to enter so she would close the door. “My girlfriend.”

“Oh, cool,” Henry said not really changing his behavior. The three of us walked to the kitchen and eat some food.

Then, JJ went to the bathroom and left me and Henry alone.

“So who’s you is your favorite superhero?” I asked Henry as he walked over to all his comic books that was on his shelf. I sat down next to Henry and watched him deciding which book rack he wanted to search through.

“My mom,” He simply said with a smile as he looked through his comic book collection. He took out a spider-man comic book and pointed to it as he opened it and started flipping through it.

He paused in the middle of the comic book to look up at me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up and saw JJ standing behind me.

 

“Do you love her?” Henry asked in a sweet voice and puppy dog eyes. I didn’t say anything as I looked up to JJ and smiled and probably looked like an idiot madly in love.

“Oh, I love her a lot,” I said looking back to Henry. He smiled and walked over to me and hugged me.


End file.
